Butch
Butch (Japanese: コサブロウ Kosaburō) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is a member of Team Rocket who occasionally runs across and along with his partner Cassidy. He made his debut appearance in The Breeding Center Secret. History Butch was a recruit in the Team Rocket Academy to become an official member of Team Rocket. During a test he took, Butch along with Cassidy and as his partners have become the top group of trainees in the Blue Team. He and his partners compete with the Red Team on catching the red-colored . Even though neither side managed to do so, they were made into official teams. Original series Kanto Butch's first onscreen appearance was in The Breeding Center Secret where he was in disguise as a worker in a Five-Star Breeding Center he and Cassidy owned. They managed to get many Pokémon due to their scheme including Misty's Psyduck and James's Weepinbell. , enter the breeding center so can retrieve her Psyduck, only to find out that it is fake. Butch overhears Todd's camera flash and investigates only to find out that it was 's electricity. Jessie, James and Meowth enter the breeding center to rob the Pokémon there. However, they were caught along with Ash and the others. He chases them with James retrieving his Weepinbell which evolved into Victreebel. The group, save for Misty, Pikachu and , get trapped in a cage set up by Butch and Cassidy. Butch takes the camera to have the seven framed for breaking in. Officer Jenny arrives and has the caged people sent away until Misty was able to prove that they were innocent. Butch is then defeated by Ash's Bulbasaur and gets arrested by Officer Jenny. Orange Archipelago Butch returns in Pikachu Re-Volts where it was revealed that had bailed him and Cassidy of jail. They took a that he got from their fake breeding center and orders the Drowzee to the Pokémon into turn against their Trainers. Ash and his friends have Jessie and James work with them to get the Pokémon back. They managed to infiltrate their base, with Ash and the others demanding Butch and Cassidy to give them back the Pokémon. It was no use as Butch once again orders Drowzee to make the hypnotized Pokémon attack their Trainers. Ash forces his Pikachu to attack him in order for the attack to hit the machine. As the machine was destroyed, all of the possessed Pokémon were free and Butch and Cassidy were arrested again. Johto Butch and Cassidy create a in The Fortune Hunters and they disguise themselves as innocent owners. He gives away Fortune Telling books that will tell each Trainer which Pokémon they present. Similar to the fake breeding center earlier, Trainers can drop of one of their Pokémon off, this time with the belief that the day care owners will help them trade Pokémon. Jessie and James go to the Day Care to steal the Pokémon there. However, they get stopped by Butch and Cassidy who reveal themselves and get tied up in the process, only for them to escape. Misty goes to the Day Care to find out about her Pokémon type but finds out that it was a fake Day Care as part of the Team Rocket duo's scheme to steal Pokémon. Butch manages to catch Misty and her friends from freeing the caged Pokémon. Butch sends out which manages to defeat her . The Team Rocket trio come in with James in his Moltres costume. Butch tells him that his fortune was not real. Afterwards, he has his Primeape finish off Jessie, James and Meowth with Cassidy's Raticate blasting them off. Butch then notices Ash, Misty and trying to free the Pokémon. He and Cassidy battle them but are defeated. Afterwards, Officer Jenny takes them away. During the arc, Dr. Namba assigns Butch to capture said Pokémon. He does so by creating a Lugia decoy and manages to capture the . With the younger Lugia captured, Dr. Namba has Butch capture the parent Lugia using the child as bait. The parent Lugia falls for it but is stopped by Ash's and Ritchie's Pikachu. Butch is prepared and uses a contraption invented by Dr. Namba to make a Pokémon go in rage. Butch tries it on his Hitmontop and his Hitmontop successfully defeats the heroes' and Charmeleon, and catches the parent Lugia without any interference. The gang is also captured as well. In Team Rocket's base, Butch and Cassidy have a rematch with Ash and Ritchie using Pikachu and Sparky, respectively. The contraptions on the opposing side's Pokémon are removed and get defeated by the Pikachu. After their defeat, the duo have a rematch with their rivals in Team Rocket. It becomes a tie as both sides manage to free the parent Lugia and get blasted off. and Butch becomes a recurring antagonist in Pokémon Chronicles, often capturing certain Pokémon for Dr. Namba's R project. So far, he has made various attempts to capture rare and unseen Pokémon but fails every time. Butch appears in True Blue Swablu during Meowth's boss fantasy when he was shown failing. He cameos in The Scheme Team where he was seen on a motorized scooter and a jet pack. Butch then appears in The Ole' Berate and Switch! where he hosts a fake tournament and sides with Jessie after she temporarily leaves James and Meowth. Their plan was found out by the heroes and were sent blasting off. Butch appeared in Sleight of Sand!, where he and Cassidy used their Rhyhorn robot in an attempt to capture a . However, he was stopped by Hippowdon, , Ash, and his friends. Character Butch's partner is Cassidy, and she is one of the few that usually manages to get his name right, much to his frustration. In one of the most famous running gags in the anime series, everyone else calls him "Biff," "Bilge," "Buzz," "Bill," "Bob," "Botch," "Buffy," "Butcher," "Chuck," "Clutch," "Footch," "Hooch," "Hutch," "Mitch," or "Patch" (コサンジ in Japanese). Sometimes when Cassidy gets it right, he, out of habit, tries to correct her and ends up calling himself the incorrect name. This, of course, annoys him to no end, so much so in the Pokémon Chronicles episode Training Daze that he said in frustration, "That does it, I am changing my name." In A Promise is a Promise, to annoy James, he calls him "John." It was thought that Giovanni and Dr. Namba recognized Butch and Cassidy as higher-ranked members than Jessie, James and . However, in the Best Wishes series, this was proven wrong, as Giovanni himself told them they were his highest ranked agents. Pokémon This listing is of Butch's known in the : On hand debuted in The Fortune Hunters, and was Butch's first revealed Pokémon. In the episode, it defeated Misty's Staryu in battle, and managed to single-handedly send Jessie and James blasting off. However, it was eventually defeated by the combined efforts of , , and . Primeape's known moves are and .}} debuted in The Mystery Is History. Butch gave him a headband invented by Professor Namba, which made Hitmontop angry. This allowed him to hone his skills and made him unstoppable until the headband stopped working. Hitmontop used this headband again in A Parent Trapped! and A Promise Is A Promise, where he was used by Butch to battle Ash and Sparky as well as Jessie and James in order to stop them from taking back the captured . Hitmontop appeared again in Showdown at the Oak Corral, where he battled against , , and . His last appearance was in Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl!, where he went up against Gary's Umbreon and 's during a failed attempt to capture a wild . Hitmontop's known moves are , , and .}} debuted in Oaknapped!, where it went up against Tracey's Scyther and Ritchie's Taillow alongside Cassidy's Sableye. It appeared again in A Date With Delcatty, where it battled Casey's Meganium. Its last appearance was in Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing!, where it battled Luverin and ended up accidentally blasting off Butch and Cassidy with a Hyper Beam. It was Butch's first known Pokémon from Hoenn. Mightyena's known moves are , , , and .}} was used along with Cassidy's in their attempt of capturing and stealing . Cloyster's only known move is .}} battled James's Carnivine. In the midst of their battle, it was taken out by Ash's Pikachu and a wild . Shuckle's only known move is .}} Status unknown to brainwash Pokémon into turning against their s and obeying Butch and Cassidy. Ash's Pikachu was one of the Pokémon affected. Following their arrest, it is not clear what happened to Drowzee. Drowzee's known moves are , , , , and .}} Billy Beach |desc= was delivering the Poké Ball containing to Butch, but it mistakenly gave it to James. Delibird returned later and reclaimed the Poké Ball. It is assumed was delivered to Butch successfully. Aggron's known moves are , , and .}} Temporary to hypnotize them. They include: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Pikachu and Togepi were the first to get hypnotized including a whole lot more and suddenly they just disappear. Then next is Meowth which follow and discover their base as their Pokémon turn against them too. When , , and Officer Jenny find the base the Pokémon attack with numerous moves. Ash has an idea and makes Pikachu uses Electric moves making it angry, Ash then stands near Drowzee and Pikachu shocks him and the machine stopping Drowzee and stopping the trance. The controlled Pokémon's known moves are: (used by Flareon, Growlithe, Ponyta and Vulpix), (used by Seaking, Starmie, Vaporeon and Wartortle), (used by Electabuzz, Jolteon and Magnemite), and (used by Voltorb).}} Billy Beach |desc=Butch appears to have access to Cassidy's , as seen in The Ole' Berate and Switch. Raticate's known moves are , , and .}} In the games Butch, along with Cassidy, only appears in the spin-off game Pokémon Puzzle League, as the opponents in the Spa Service Bonus Stage. Voice actors Trivia *According to Eric Stuart, he modeled Butch's voice after Harvey Fierstein and Sandra Diamond in order to differentiate him from his counterpart, James.https://journeyofafrontman.com/2015/10/28/on-the-line-with-eric-stuart/ Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives References Category:Anime characters Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Characters named after real people Category:Anime running gags de:Butch es:Butch fr:Butch it:Butch ja:コサブロウ zh:小三郎